herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dribbal
Dribbal is a Glorp Corp II Mixel. He and his brothers made their debut in The Quest For The Lost Mixamajig. Personality Dribbal is quite smart, and he is often described as a know-it-all in his bio, although he sometimes gets embarrassed saying something dumb. He is rather arrogant, but knows when he does something wrong. Bio Dribbal is a know-it-all Mixel who actually knows very little! With horn-rimmed glasses and a superior manner, this goopy Glorp Corp member can talk and talk. Whether right or wrong, Dribbal will go on forever despite the snot dripping from his nose. The funny thing is that none of the other Mixels pay any attention at all to Dribbal's opinions! Physical Appearance Dribbal is about as big as the tomboyish Torts is. He has varying shades of green. He has a pointy nose with snot coming out of it and eyes that have glasses. His mouth is usually wide open. It has two teeth on both the top and the bottom, but the bottom teeth are pointy. His tongue is dark green. He has a short green body with green and white arms that have black hands. His feet are dark green in the front and light green in the back. Biography Dribbal first appeared in A Quest For The Lost Mixamajig. He is one of the Mixels who sees the Egg-rock. He, Slusho, Gurggal, the Frosticon II's, and the Munchos at first argue over whose it is. Dribbal says that his essence is from worthiness in order to become the chosen one, but Snoof is inevitably chosen as the chosen one. Dribbal and the rest then mix into the Mondo Mixes when Snoof runs. They fight for a while once Snoof loses his grip on the key, but reconcile and tell Snoof that they need to work together. Snoof agrees and they band together. En route, they pass through Klinkerton. Their presence makes them a prime target that boss Gox can use for a meeting. Gox hypnotizes them and he and his brothers make off, but the original band (Dribbal included) catches up. The Klinkers redeem themselves after their intrusion into the Lixer region after an angry Tungster and an even angrier Turg attack them. Spugg then pops up with the key, and the Mixels all band together. They and the first 36 Mixels meet up at the Mixamajig gates, have an argument, and then they enter and find the Mixamajig. However, it is a trap, as Dribbal and his brothers note after it breaks. It was a ruse King Nixel spun to get his revenge. However, the Mixels use their cubits to Mix and fuse, and the result is able to defeat the villain by ripping out his core. The gang then moves into Mixopolis, which the Weldos reveal soon after. Since he does not appear there, Dribbal may have survived the Nixel invasion in Nixel Nixel Go Away. Names In Other Languages Dribbal earned his English name from Dribble. Latin has him renamed Salīvus (Gen. Salīvūs) (from Salīva, drool) In Romance languages, Dribbal's name is changed to a genderbender of the matching descendent of Salīva. Dribbal maintains his English name in all other languages. Category:Male